Goodbye, My Love
by scratch3d
Summary: Dan finally comes out to Phil, but when Phil doesn't want him, Dan runs away. Will they ever be able to get their relationship figured out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dan's POV

I sat in my room, editing my new video. I was trying to, at least.

Something's been on my mind for a while, but it's honestly pretty stupid.

I think I love Phil.

"Fuck this!" I yelled, slamming down my headphones.

I got up and angrily stormed out of my room, frustrated from my editing.

"Dan, are you ok?" Phil yelled from the sofa.

"My motherfucking video is- I JUST CAN'T. " I yelled to him, going down the stairs to where Phil was.

"Wanna come and watch a film with me?" He asked, getting up and putting his arm around me.

"Sure. " I said, calming down a bit.

"I'll go make you some tea. " he said, going the the kitchen.

I say down on the sofa, letting my muscles relax.

Phil came back with a huge smile on his face. I got up.

"Phil, I need to tell you something. " I said.

Oh god what was I doing?

"I think…"

Oh god what the fuck am I doing?

"I think I love you. " I said.

Phil's POV

I got my coat and walked out the door.

I didn't know what to do.

I just need to take a walk.

Dan didn't love me. His mind is playing tricks on him. I don't know why I walked out like that, but my mind is jumbled right now.

You're being silly. Just go back to your flat.

I breathed in a mouthful of cold air and walked back to our flat.

"Daaaan!" I yelled throughout our entire apartment.

I walked around the living area, and then into the kitchen. I walked around the kitchen, to see no Dan, but only a small note.

Phil-

I'm so sorry for what I said.

It just slipped out. I've packed some of my things and left, because I'd figured you'd want me to leave anyway.

-Dan

Dan bit his tongue, trying to stop himself from crying. He knew Phil just wouldn't want him around. There would be so much tension between them.

Phil covered his moth with his hand, choking out a small sob. He could feel tears gathering in his eyes. Phil read the note over and over, letting his tears fall freely onto the small yellow sticky note.

Dan rubbed his eyes, still holding back his sobs.

I'm actually going to run away. I'm actually going to do this.

Dan looked around his flat for the last time, making sure he left no trace.

Phil looked for any trace of Dan, anything that'd give him a clue of where he could've gone.

Phil took out his phone, dialing the familiar number.

"C'mon Dan, c'mon. Pick up!" He said to no one.

It rang several times, until Dan's voice popped up.

"Hey, you've reached Dan." Phil took the phone away from his ear, and collapsed to the floor.

"I don't know how, but I am going to find you Daniel."


	2. Chapter 2

Dan's POV

I sat on my bar stool, still feeling depressed.

Everybody here just looked so happy and upbeat, and I'm just here as a fucking Debbie downder.

_Of course they're happy dan, they're all drunk off their asses._

"Hey, can I get a beer?" I said.

I looked around at people who practically stumbling around.

"Thanks." I said as my drink was placed in front of me.

I took a small sip of it, still not feeling up to drinking.

_C'mon Dan, your granparents drink more than this._

I sipped some more of it, my hand still grasping tightly onto the cold glass.

_Fuck it._

I put my whole mouth around the bottle and tipped my head back.

Phil's POV

"He's not here. Sorry Phil." The voice on the other line said.

"Uh- Okay. Thanks." I stuttered.

"Dammit!" I screamed with frustration, throwing my phone on the floor.

I fell onto the ground, bringing my knees up to my chest and putting my head down. Small tears were coming from my eyes, and honestly, I wasn't even going to try and stop them. I brought my hands up to my face, just wanting to claw it off.

"Don't you understand Dan!" I yelled into the empty flat.

"I can't fucking live without you!" I screamed, burriying my face back into my hands.

I slightly rocked myself back and forth, trying to keep myself calm. I was sobbing freely, until the familiar sound of my ringtone surprised me.

I stumbled up, reaching for my phone.

"H-Hello?" I chocked out, my hand shaking.

"Hey Phil." The familiar voice came on.

"Dan?"


End file.
